


i want you to touch me

by artemis_west



Category: Pynch - Fandom, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, The Raven Boys
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, also this is the second pynch fic i've written today lol bye, explicit - Freeform, kill me, pynch - Freeform, this is totally smut because i need to satisfy myself lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan Lynch thought about Adam Parrish's beautiful hands quite a lot. He dreamt about them, and what they could do to him. He dreamt of what his own hands could do to Adam. But dreaming of Adam's hands was nothing compared to how they touched him in real life. Those hands could do unspeakable things. Those hands could make Ronan gasp Adam's name like a prayer. And Ronan would gladly let them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want you to touch me

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is complete smut because I'm Pynch trash and I like imagining them happy and horny before Adam leaves for college. I have a huge pile of laundry waiting to be folded that I'm ignoring because I need to write this so I hope y'all enjoy it.

Ronan had given Opal to Blue and Gansey to babysit. The women of 300 Fox Way were entertaining her, and he knew she was in good hands. He didn't want to have to worry about her while he and Adam were having dinner. 

In one week, Adam would leave for college. In two weeks, Blue and Gansey and Henry would embark on their trek across the country. In three weeks, Ronan would still be at the Barns, alone with Opal and his dreams. Ronan and Adam had spent the rest of Adam's days at Aglionby together, and they had spent the entire blissful summer at the Barns exploring every inch of each other, getting used to their newfound relationship and their blooming feelings and the permanence that Ronan would never take for granted. He and Adam were lasting. They were a solid, unbreakable structure built on dreams, on promises, on the wings of ravens and on the trees of what used to be Cabeswater.

Ronan had watched Adam graduate with pride in his eyes. He knew Adam was excited about school. And Ronan was excited for Adam to go to college, to live out his dreams. He was incredibly fucking proud of his magician. So tonight, one week before Adam would leave him, he was making him dinner. 

It was sort of his going-away present. But Ronan planned on asking for something, too. He just hoped Adam would give it.

He had been dreaming of Adam's hands a lot lately. He'd lost count of how many times he'd kissed those hands since they'd been together, how many times he'd held them to his mouth, sucked on the fingers, traced the lines of the palms with his tongue. He had memorized those hands, and they had memorized him. Tonight, Ronan hoped he would feel them in ways he hadn't before.

Though they'd been together for almost ten months now, since the October that Gansey died and Cabeswater resurrected him - Ronan could not fucking believe that it had almost been a year - Ronan and Adam's relationship was still something new, something fresh, something to be cautious with. They had done a lot of things together, they had definitely seen each other naked, and they had done things, close, intimate things, that Ronan would dream about for the rest of his life. But they were still careful with each other, still nervous.

Ronan didn't feel nervous now as he made Adam's favorite dinner. Not anymore. It had been long enough that he was comfortable with Adam, with every inch of him, and he wanted to go farther. Tonight he was going to ask Adam the question that had been on his lips for weeks. 

He heard Adam come in the front door, back from work, and Ronan smiled. 

"Hey, hotshot," Ronan said, and he saw Adam roll his beautiful eyes as he came into the kitchen. Ronan had been calling him that since he graduated. 

"Hey. Smells good," Adam said, looking around the kitchen. "Where's Opal?"

"With the psychics. It's just you and me tonight." Ronan made sure to give him a heated, suggestive look, and Adam flushed. Ronan smiled. He looked down at Adam's hands and then back at the food he was preparing. There would be plenty of time for hands later.

"Can I help with anything?" Adam asked, peering over Ronan's shoulder, and he felt him at his back. His breath hitched. 

"No. Sit down. I'm serving you tonight. And then you're gonna serve me."

Adam raised a curious eyebrow. "Am I?"

"I hope so." Ronan winked, and Adam blushed again. Ronan loved being the cause of the redness in his cheeks.

Adam sat at the kitchen table. Ronan fixed them both plates. He poured them glasses of Coke. Adam laughed at the sight of it. 

"How was work?" Ronan asked as they sat down to eat, and Adam shrugged. 

"Work," he said. He looked at Ronan over his plate. "And don't think I don't know what this is about."

Ronan raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? You tell me, then, hotshot."

"I'm leaving in a week."

"You are."

"And this is my . . . going-away present?" he guessed, and Ronan nodded. He grinned. 

"And mine too, hopefully."

"I have no idea what you're planning, and it's kind of freaking me out," Adam said, and Ronan smiled at him. He hooked his ankle around Adam's under the table. 

"I'm not planning anything. Just this. You and me."

Adam thought he would never get used to the sound of  _you and me_ and all that implied. This summer had been far more than a dream. Ronan was far more than a dream. 

Over dinner, they laughed and talked about what Ronan had dreamt during the day and about what Adam had done at work. When they were finished, Ronan took their plates away and left them in the sink, to be done later. He was thinking about Adam's hands again. 

They moved up into Ronan's bedroom. The air was charged and heavy, summer heat clinging to their skin, already making them sweat. Ronan had taken his shirt off before they even got to the room. He discarded it carelessly on the floor, turning to Adam with an even more intense heat in his eyes. Adam leaned against the wall. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, and Ronan wanted nothing more than to rip open the rest. 

Ronan walked to Adam, slowly and with a teasing lilt to his smile. He put his lips to Adam's ear. 

"Touch me," he whispered, reverently. "I want you to touch me."

Adam put his hands on Ronan's bare back and traced the lines of his intricate tattoo. He let his nails drag across Ronan's skin, making him shiver. He touched Ronan's ribcage, his shoulders, his arms, his stomach, his chest. He ran his fingers over Ronan's nipple, and Ronan whimpered. Adam kissed him, his mouth, his jaw, his neck, his chest. 

"Like that?" Adam whispered, and Ronan's body groaned  _More, more, more._

He nodded breathlessly. "That's . . . pretty close." 

Adam smiled and bit Ronan's earlobe gently. "Tell me what else you want." Because Adam knew there was something. And he was willing to give it. He was willing to give everything to Ronan. 

Ronan pressed against him, pressing him into the wall, and put his lips and his tongue on Adam's neck. Slowly, one by one, he undid the buttons on Adam's shirt and pulled it out from where it was tucked into his jeans. The plains of Adam's chest were a map he would spend his whole life exploring. 

"I want . . ." Ronan whispered, and he could feel the hard tension pressing at the seam of his jeans. He made sure Adam felt it, too. He took Adam's hand and kissed it, and then he guided it down to the tightness, and when he felt Adam's hand on it, he felt transcendent. "Please."

Adam grinned, teasingly. "You first."

Ronan kissed his chest, hungrily, kissing a wet pattern down his stomach, until he reached Adam's belt buckle. He undid it with his teeth. On his knees before the boy he loved, the body he worshipped, he felt Adam's hands on his head. When he looked up, Adam's eyes were closed. His lips were parted, waiting, eager, wet. Ronan unbuttoned Adam's jeans, tugged the zipper down, and pulled them and Adam's boxers down at the same time. This was Adam, real, exposed, vulnerable, wanting and hungry before him, asking for deliverance, and Ronan was more than willing to give it. 

He took Adam's cock into his mouth, and it tasted like something he'd dreamt himself. His tongue slid along the shaft, his head bobbed slowly back and forth, and he felt Adam's knees go weak. 

"Fuck," Adam whispered, and Ronan felt exalted. 

He drew it out for as long as he could, pulling his mouth away to use his hands, and when Adam came, he relished it. The taste of Adam in his mouth was like he was taking his first holy communion. Adam was his religion. 

Ronan kissed his way back up Adam's stomach, his chest, his neck, until he reached his mouth. He lingered there, brushing his lips along Adam's jaw, until he reached his ear. 

"My turn," he whispered, and Adam turned and pinned Ronan against the wall. He was ready and waiting, the tightness in his jeans pressing urgently, calling for Adam and his beautiful, worshipful hands. 

Adam wasted no time. He went to his knees in front of Ronan, letting his hands do all the work, as he knew Ronan liked them to do. Ronan closed his eyes the minute Adam took his cock into his mouth, felt his lips around his head, his tongue on his shaft. He pulled away and put his hand around Ronan's cock, and Ronan's breath hitched. He moaned as Adam rubbed his thumb in slow circles over the head, moved his hand up and down, back and forth, slower and then faster, slower and faster and slower again, teasing and playful. Adam's other hand was holding one of Ronan's. Ronan felt wings rustling in his stomach. He felt something pulling at his insides, insistent and urgent. He felt it build up as Adam used his hand to write a symphony on Ronan. He wrote a love letter with his tongue, with his fingers, with his hands, and finally, Ronan came, gasping out Adam's name like it was the last prayer he would ever get to speak.

"Oh,  _fuck,_ Adam," he moaned. "You're a fucking god."

Adam rose to his full height, his hands on Ronan's chest now, and Ronan licked the come off his lips. He smiled. 

"I'm gonna miss you so fucking much when you're gone," he said, his arms winding around Adam's waist. Their naked bodies pressed together, bared to each other, soul to soul. 

"You better," Adam said, the smile that Ronan would burn cities for on his lips. He took Ronan's hand. "Let me give you something else to remember me by."

He pulled Ronan to the bed.

 

 

 

 


End file.
